


Siri, how do you stop a crush?

by taetor_tot



Series: Him [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, and hated it, corpse do be trying to kill sykkuno, corpse is still baby, corpse said owo whats this, he not good with feelings, set in among us, sorta pre slash, sykkuno - Freeform, sykkuno is baby, then bam, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetor_tot/pseuds/taetor_tot
Summary: Corpse is too curious and gets stuck on a ship. He meets Sykkuno and it’s the worst thing to happen to him.(Corpse thinks emotions are a sickness and Sykkuno is the cause. What better way to solve it than to kill him?)
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Him [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008765
Comments: 24
Kudos: 777





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Siri play the 10hr version of ‘fireflies’
> 
> hewwo it me again. This is a prequel to the first part of this series ‘how do you say i like you?(help him murder)’
> 
> First ch will be their meeting, second will be all the times Corpse tried to make Sykkuno unalive!  
> So romantic.

Humans are...annoying.

They all smell strange, sometimes awful enough to make him gag. They were loud and abrasive, uncaring of who heard. They made his temped down emotions flare with what he could only name as anxiety. It was annoying, bothersome, exhausting.

Compared to his kind, who mostly kept to themselves; though that might be due to how hostile they are. Either way it was a peace he preferred.

So. Why is he in line to board some ship that’s setting off? In line with multiple other humans who are also boarding, who will be locked in an enclosed area with him?

Corpse looked down at himself. He’d noticed everyone had a suit so he had taken a random black one, locking the helmet on before anyone noticed him.

One thing led to another and all of a sudden he’d been dragged to stand behind others in much more colorful suits.

“At least Felix and Rae aren’t in our unit,” the man in the pink suit ahead of him said, clearly scorning their names.

The woman in the blue suit hit him over the head with her helmet but she didn’t say anything.

Ugh, humans.

The doors to the ship opened wide and the short line began to move forward, filing into the ship. And despite Corpse looming over everyone, no one really looked twice. He could have easily killed them all.

Which begs the question of why none of his kind had gone and killed the camp yet. Yes, his kind was usually shy, but as said before they’re cruel and ruthless just as much. They wouldn’t have taken the time to sneak in because of curiosity.

The doors sealed shut behind him and Corpse sighed. Not much to do now but give in to his quickly diminishing curiosity.

The human in white ordered half of them to go to some place called admin and the other half to follow him. Corpse had no idea where admin was so he silently followed white; orange and green did the same while the rest went down a long hallway.

There was too many turns in such a small looking place. But they soon stopped in some room with a bunch of lights and screens in it. Corpse had no idea where they were. But he did know when to sit and strap himself in when white ordered them to.

White sat at the very front, right before all the multitude of screens. They pressed a bunch of buttons that Corpse couldn’t keep track of and then the ship started to move. Ah. So it was to start moving.

Corpse was not prepared for the sudden pressure that almost slammed him back against the seat. He grit his teeth to prevent a growl, hands clenching on the arms of the seat with barely restrained force.

“You’ll get used to it in a second. I swear.”

Corpse turned his head, red eyes taking in the human beside him. They were in a green suit, helmet on but the light off. They were reassuring him. Corpse turned his head back around, ignoring the human. Yet, true to their word, the pressure relaxed and Corpse let himself relax.

The human beside him sighed, removing the safety straps and standing up.

Corpse did the same. He stood there as he waited for White to say something else. They seemed to be in charge so Corpse decided it’d be best to stick to them. To avoid suspicion.

“Alright, let’s head back to cafeteria and start delegating tasks. We have about 6 hours left before the designated time for sleep,” White said.

Orange groaned as they stood up. “I’m hungry, can’t we eat first?”

“We ate before coming on,” White replied, knocking the helmet of the other human.

Orange grumbled but there was no protest and they soon moved out again, taking the same way back.

Corpse though, was having an internal crisis. Food is very important. Where is he supposed to get something green around here?

His eyes moved back over to the green human. Corpse almost gagged at the idea of eating meat. Gross, not a chance.

“Hurry the fuck up!” it was the pink human again, sitting on one of the seats in what Corpse could now guess was called ‘cafeteria’. “I’m ready to finish these stupid fucking tasks already.”

“Pink, they just got here,” yellow said, amusement clear in their voice.

“I wasn’t talking to you, bitch,” pink snapped. Crude language; yet Corpse liked how the words felt in his mouth when he repeated them silently. Using the new vocabulary could be fun.

“Alright, alright,” white said, a small notebook in hand. “Here’s the list of tasks, I’ve moved everyone into groups, but these groups will be rotating tasks everyday. Just make sure to get everything done before sleep.”

Everyone mumbled to themselves and Corpse was trying to figure out a way to skip tasks.

“Maps should be set in your suit but here’s a physical one for–“

“Yeah, shut up, I’m going to do wires in electrical,” pink interrupted, stomping off not a second later.

Everyone else slowly moved into groups and Corpse was left alone. He was ready to leave, humans talked too much and he already felt exhausted. Maybe he should fake some tasks before trying to find wherever they’re meant to sleep. It’d be easy to avoid them all–

“Hey! Uhm, we were together earlier, and uh…” it’s the green human from before. “Everyone else is going off t-together, did you, if it’s o-okay, would y-you like to–I mean…”

Corpse didn’t say anything, amusement slowly lifting the corners of his mouth.

“Er, I mean, w-well,” green continued to stumble over their words, shifting their weight and Corpse couldn’t hold back his grin. So timid; he couldn’t help but think of himself when he was able to be around his own kind. “We h-have similar tasks s-so, do you…?

Corpse took mercy, nodding his head. It’d be a good way to learn how to fake tasks too.

Greens shoulders relaxed, sighing audibly. “Thank y-you,” their shoulder tensed up again. “Oh! I didn’t even introduce myself!”

Green reached up, flicking a button that lit up the inside of their helmet. Oh.

“My names Sykkuno!” They said with a small smile that had Corpses stomach churning oddly. “And you?”

Corpse swallowed, red eyes focused on how Sykkunos eyes crinkled at the corners. “Corpse.”

Sykkunos mouth parted slightly, eyes widening and creases disappearing. Corpse immediately tensed up, subtly checking to make sure he hadn’t let something slip, that his abdomen hadn’t somehow split in half to show his third mouth.

“Wow, you’re, y-you’ve got a,” Sykkuno hesitated, his mouth clicking shut before he shook his head slightly. “Nevermind, let’s get going to shields first.”

Corpse frowned but Sykkuno had already turned away, his steps hurried. So he couldn’t do much but follow behind the human silently, mentally reminding himself to try to make more noise when moving around. It’s too unnatural for him to be so silent when everyone else was making so much noise with their clunky suits.

Sykkuno turned a corner at the end of the hallway, disappearing and making Corpse walk just a bit faster. Luckily the green crewmate was tucked just around the bend, tapping at a panel blinking with red lights quickly. He seemed to finish once all the red had left the screen.

“Oh! Corpse!”

He nodded once. Shields meant no red left.

“I didn’t hear you behind me so I thought you went off on your own,” Sykkuno explained, eyes looking off to the side.

Corpse was quick to decide he didn’t like that. He wanted Sykkuno to look at him. He wanted?

“W-well, um, I have a couple tasks in storage next,” Sykkuno continued, his finger pressing a different button on his helmet. “Are you g-gonna come with m-me again?”

He still wasn’t looking at him. “Sykkuno.”

The human went red faced, eyes finally snapping up to look at him. Corpse knew his helmet was completely dark but Sykkuno seemed to immediately look into his eyes, lips pressing together. And wasn’t that a pretty sight.

“Y-yes?”

Corpse grinned, sharp canines pricking his lip. “Will you help me scan in medbay?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse makes an oopsies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu watch out sexies, I got violent.
> 
> TW: semi descriptive violence/gore.

Sykkuno is...something.

He’s a bit of an air head, if Corpse was being completely honest. The biggest example being the first day of their expedition. Not even two seconds after Corpse asked the human to join him in a task, the very same human left a piece of paper in the cafeteria. And Corpse, being too nosy, didn’t waste a moment in reading the note.

Imagine his surprise when he reads that Sykkuno is meant to kill all the crewmembers. Sykkuno. Laughable really. Until he walked in on Sykkuno raising a knife on a crewmates turned back.

The whiplash Corpse got from the scene had him almost stumbling. The next moment he looked up Sykkuno had put the knife god knows where and was helping the very same crewmate with the task.

Sykkuno looked up at him and waved, visor lights off.

Corpse had the pleasure of watching Sykkuno struggle to kill anyone, always walking in when the green crewmate was about to strike.

And then it just stopped. Sykkuno most likely waiting for later and Corpse was okay with that. Except now Sykkuno was around him much more now that he wasn’t immediately plotting someone’s demise. And fuck.

Sykkuno is really fucking cute. And that thought spiraled.

Sykkuno is also incredibly naive yet alarmingly quick to catch onto things. The good news is that the naivety usually cancels out the other.

The bad news is that Corpse gets an uncomfortable feeling at the pit of his stomach no matter what Sykkuno is doing. Its a gross feeling; his stomach flipping constantly, a wave of warmth across his skin and the unbridled happiness that leaves his hands shaking.

It’s gross. Corpse repeats it to himself each time he interacts with the human. Each time his body spikes in heat when the human smiles.

It’s gross that he doesn’t not like the feelings.

“Corpse! H-hey!”

The human he’s been avoiding since the beginning of the “day”. Great. Corpse stops in his tracks. He’d just been wandering the halls, slipping into rooms to fake a task whenever he saw a crewmate or noticed that the cameras were on.

Sykkuno quickly catches up to him, stopping beside him with just enough space to not touch him. “I h-haven't seen you all day! Er, well, I was just wondering if you wanted to, uh, if you w-wanted to see my plants?” Sykkunos pitch took an upturn and Corpse felt his insides itch.

“Plants?”

Sykkuno nodded, shuffling back just a tiny bit. “I brought some back from base, eh, don’t tell anyone,” Sykkuno added quickly, “please.”

“I won’t,” Corpse replied easily, not a thought given to reassuring the human. “it’ll be our secret.”

Maybe he’s been on the ship too long, surrounded by humans. It’s been over a month and even his speech and thoughts had changed into something more...human like. Corpse had easily taken to curse words which was something he didn’t mind and actually enjoyed; but he’d also taken to thinking like humans which was very not right.

Sykkunos laughter pulled him out of his thoughts.

His stomach did a flip and Corpse grinned. Sykkuno makes it seem okay.

•*¨*•.¸¸♪

It has been decided that it’s really not okay. He really should have gone through with his previous attempts at killing Sykkuno. Back when these weird feelings were just starting, back when he didn’t have a different thought process.

These odd feelings suck ass.

Corpse should really just get rid of him at this point. Hm. Actually.

“Green, you fucking dumbass, did you even do your downloads today?” Pink yelled across the room.

They had all slowly come back to cafeteria, the end of the day meaning one last meal before they sealed themselves away for the required “night time”. Corpse had been with Sykkuno for the rest of the day after he’d run into him. They both squeezed into storage and Corpse had listened to Sykkuno talk about his plants for who knows how long. It was nice.

What wasn’t nice was the way Sykkuno flinched beside him.

“Now I’ve gotta do extra work tomorrow, useless–”

Red kicked the back of Pinks knees, folding him and shutting his bitch mouth up. Corpse barely felt amused, his teeth grinding.

Pink started yelling at Red instead and Sykkuno relaxed. Corpse still kept his eyes on the pink crewmate.

Aaaand that was the problem. Corpse blinked, looking away and relaxing his jaw. Why should he care in the first place? Why get angry?

“Do, do you think he’d be angry if I did my downloads tomorrow?” Sykkuno whispered, rocking in his spot slightly.

Corpse shook his head. “Let him do the work.”

Sykkuno didn’t say anything more and soon enough it was time for everyone to head into their rooms to sleep.

Sykkuno said a quiet goodbye, smiling softly before he turned to head down the opposite hall with red and white. Corpse ignored the other humans curious eyes as he remained seated. He felt gross, again, and all that was stuck in his head was the way Sykkuno smiled at him. He really should just get rid of him at this point.

•*¨*•.¸¸♪

The next day and Corpse was set with a plan. A well thought out plan? Not at all. But it’s a plan.

Sykkuno always does tasks alone–aside from when Corpse trailed after him, so that made things a lot easier. Plus Corpse had been frequently trying to kill Sykkuno before this, though all those attempts clearly failed, they still left Sykkuno with some kind of scratch. It made him look clumsy. So if Corspe did this right it could all just look like the inevitable.

So he started by ignoring Sykkuno for the better half of the day, making it clear to everyone that he wasn’t around Sykkuno, that he couldn’t possibly be the reason they’ll later find Sykkuno dead.

Thing was. Sykkuno kept looking at him, eyes shining in confusion and something that made Corpse wince in pain at the jab it left in his chest. But he kept to his plan and bit his tongue every time they happened to cross paths. 

The other humans seemed a bit shocked that he was following Sykkuno around too, but otherwise they kept to themselves and ignored him. Corpse just needed them to see him anyways.

Then, finally, Corpse yanked the wires out in electrical. An alarm flashed and he knew Sykkuno would be the one to enter, knew he was closest. Corpse easily slid into the vent just before the recognizable footsteps, yet hesitant, entered the small room.

“Oh, woah, what happened here…” Sykkuno mumbled to himself, his steps stopping before the fuse box.

Corpse grinned, teeth sharper than he usually allowed. He nicked a couple wires in the vent and the doors slid shut.

Sykkuno made a surprised noise and Corpse carefully slid back out of the vent. The lights were still off and Sykkunos visor light was on. But Corpse knew he couldn’t see a thing.

He wouldn’t even know it was Corpse ending his life.

Corpse locked up, brows furrowing at the strain he felt through his body. Oh for fucks sake.

He wrenched forward, third mouth ripping his stomach open and it’s sharp tongue darting forward. The moment Corpse tasted Sykkunos blood he recoiled in disgust. The moment Sykkuno screamed Corpse felt a lump in his throat and his body started to shake.

But Sykkuno wouldn’t stop screaming and Corpse was shaking too much, a freezing pain crawling through his body. Stop screaming. “Please.”

Corpse reached down, carefully grabbing Sykkunos forearm. The human cried out, wrenching out of Corpses grip with a sticky crackle. Oh no. Corpse stumbled backwards, his knees giving out and his shaking leaving his vision blurring.

The lights flickered back on.

Sykkuno was silent now, his arm angled oddly and stomach a deep red. He gurgled something out, bad arm flopping forward to try and drag himself away.

Corpse choked, scrambling forward and picking up Sykkuno. The human didn’t resist and Corpse couldn’t feel his arms, couldn’t breathe.

He kicked the door twice before it finally slid open and Corpse ran. Through storage and passed admin. Most of the humans had gathered in cafeteria but Corpse could hardly hear their yells.

He ran until he made it to medbay, slamming the emergency button which locked the doors behind him. No one could come in now.

Sykkunos suit is ripped. Humans need oxygen.

“Shit,” Corpse thought it would have come out in a scream but his voice was silent, wobbling in...fear?

Corpse placed Sykkunos body on a bed, running back to the panels by scan and pressing an orange button in the corner that oxygenated the whole room. Steam hissed from every corner and then the button turned green and Corpse ripped the helmet off of Sykkuno, throwing it back with too much force.

The human was so pale, the thick lines of blood streaking down his chin from his mouth the only color.

“N-no, no, no no,” Corpse whispered, placing a hand over the humans chest. They had only one heart.

But his hands were trembling too much. Corpse clenched them, bones creaking. “Fuck, FUCK!”

Corpse stood back up, vision swaying and breathing labored. He ignored it, stumbling towards an emergency kit and yanking it off the wall. He dropped the box beside Sykkuno, opening it and mind going blank.

What is he supposed to do? Sykkunos dying, what is supposed to fucking do?

He wheezed, rough and scraping his throat.

“Black! Open the doors!”

Corpse jolted, glancing at the door and back at Sykkuno. The flesh that he’d ripped was jagged and chunks of it were just barely hanging on. Corpse gagged.

He let one other human in; red.

“Oh shit, oh shit,” Red hissed, running to Sykkunos side and pressing their fingers to his neck.

Corpse was still itching, trembling and trying his hardest not to shift into something more alien. But he remained at Sykkunos side.

Red sighed before they grabbed a pair of scissors and began cutting Sykkunos suit off. There was a simple tshirt and jeans beneath the suit but Corpse couldn’t tell what the original color of the shirt was.

“You gonna say something, black? What happened to him.”

Corpse shrugged, claws piercing his skin.

Red shook their head and focused back on Sykkuno. “What the hell happened to his arm? That’s gonna be a problem to realign–surgeries gonna take a while too,” Red was mumbling to themselves but Corpse heard everything like an ear piercing echo.

“Black, go get yellow and blue, I’m going to have to do some surgery.”

Corpse nodded numbly. What’s ‘surgery’?

•*¨*•.¸¸♪

Sykkuno didn’t wake up right away. Or within the week. Corpse was very quickly losing his mind.

“Black you need to eat something.”

Why should he? Look what he’d done to Sykkuno.

“Have you gotten up? To at least shower or sleep?”

Sleep never came easy to him anyways. He definitely wasn’t going to get it anytime soon. And showering wasn’t necessarily needed for his kind.

And he didn’t want Sykkuno to be alone when he did wake up.

And he did wake up, almost two weeks later.

It was just a flutter of eyelashes but Corpse didn’t miss it and he was on his feet before those eyes could even open.

“Sykkuno.”

The human groaned, coughing weakly a moment later.

Corpse pushed a cup of water into his face, tipping it and forcing the other to drink. About half was left when he put the cup back down. Sykkunos eyes were wide open now. Staring straight at him.

Corpse froze. Did Sykkuno recognize him? Recognize that he’d tried to kill him?

“C-corpse…what,” he coughed, “w-what happened?”

“Sykkuno,” Corpse hesitated, swallowing thickly. “I found you, in uh, in electrical.”

Sykkunos brows furrowed, eyes losing focus before snapping back. “Oh, yeah, I w-went to fi-fix lights. But…”

The human looked down at himself. At the arm and the bandaged torso. And he turned bright red. “Ah, oh my gosh,” Sykkuno used his good arm to pull at the sheets enough to cover himself. “C-can I have a s-shirt? Please?”

Corpse blinked. And then he laughed, pitched and breathy. And he kept laughing even though Sykkuno was looking at him oddly.

Because holy shit. Sykkuno is alive–Corpse didn’t kill him. He’s trembling again and his face feels hot but Corpse would take these feelings over the cold dread he’d been drowning in. 

“Sykkuno,” he whispered between a scratchy laugh.

“Y-yeah?”

“You’re really fucking cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what should I write next my fellow cool kids. *tips 10 gallon yeehaw hat* I’m funkcing dying aha


End file.
